


The Bakura Diaries

by YukiRoseWrites



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Isolation, Love, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRoseWrites/pseuds/YukiRoseWrites
Summary: Ryou and his father have diaries. Ryou finds out, so did his deceased mother and sister.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Kudos: 4





	1. Blackouts?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is going to be different than the anime and manga so you've been warned.

Today I woke up and felt strange. 

Father was displeased that the item chose me, and rejected him. I fear he dislikes...maybe even hates me now. I wish Amane was here... And Mother. I miss them so very much. 

I don't remember when I went to bed last night but I must have because I woke up... The blackouts are getting closer to together. Or my memory is just a bit wonky. 

I have to go now. I want to make Father breakfast. Maybe it'll cheer him up. 

\- Ryou Bakura.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Bakura admits he is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They never gave Ryou's Father a first name so any diary entry from Mr. Bakura is Ryou's Father, likewise any entry from Mrs. Bakura is from his Mother. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I miss my wife and daughter terribly. I'm tired. I stayed up late into the night, wondering how my beloved wife is. 

I hear something in the kitchen. Ryou maybe? What is he doing up so early? I must admit, to my shame, I am jealous that the item took him and not me. I searched for it for years and that brat gets accepted just because I told him to fetch it when it rejected me?

Years I wasted... All for what? An item that rejected me in the end!

I know I'm angry and jealous... I know it's irrational...I can't help it though. The fact that it rejected me and chose him just... Makes me angry beyond reasoning. 

What is that boy up to? Making all that noise... 

\- Mr. Bakura. 


	3. Father, Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou tried to do something nice. It backfired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Father I think wasn't pleased with the breakfast. I think I accidentally woke him up. 

He got so angry... He didn't use to be this angry before... Before they died. 

He used to be happy, kind, positive, he used to laugh. I want him to laugh again. I want to see that gleam of happiness in his eyes. All I've seen since they've died is anger, sometimes pain. 

Maybe we can go out to the park. He used to love walks in the park. 

20 minutes later... 

He didn't want to. He yelled and yelled. Why does he yell so much? Why is he so angry? I miss Mum also but you don't see me acting all mean! 

I just... Want my Father back. 

\- Ryou Bakura.


	4. A Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter a new writer in a diary! Ryou's own diary! But how can that be? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tables are starting to spin.

Hello, Ryou. 

I see you miss your daddy. 

I can be your friend since you seem quite lonely. All you have to do is find me. 

Look inside the item. 

\- Y B. 

∽

I found the message in my diary, how strange. How wrote it? It's not my writing or Fathers. 

Who is Y B? What an odd name. How did they know I was lonely? Can they really help me get my Father back? Look inside the item? The one that rejected Father?

How do I look inside an object?

Bust it open?

Strange. I just heard a voice yell NO. Maybe I'm just hearing things... I want to find out who did this though. For now however, I think I'll go to bed. 

\- Ryou Bakura. 

∽

Strange. I woke up this morning to the word 'Meditation.' -Y B. In my diary. What on Earth is going on?

Maybe that's how I find the person who keeps writing in my diary?

I tried it. I went somewhere. I went to a dark room. I heard a voice say "Hello, Ryou. You found me. Good job. Now, let me out so I can help you." Then I was back in my room. 

How do I let that person or thing out?

\- Ryou Bakura.


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura is Yami Bakura. 
> 
> Ryou Bakura is Ryou. 
> 
> Mr. Bakura is his father. 
> 
> Just so you don't get confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Something is wrong with Ryou. 

He's been acting strange. 

What's going on with him?

\- Mr. Bakura.

∽

Hello, Ryou. Find me. 

Let me out. 

\- Y B. 

∽

I woke up to another message today. What's going on? I looked all around the house and no one is here but Father and I. 

I tried meditating again but just went to the dark room again. 

I heard a voice say "Let me out so I can help you."

I tried asking how but I broke out of my meditation and tried again, but nothing. I couldn't even get to the dark room. 

How do I let the being out? Out of where? The item?

Whoa. I tried asking the item if the being is in it, the item seemed to glow. So, the being is in it... Hm... Maybe I can call it out?

I tried calling out Y B but nothing... I guess it was kinda silly to think that would work. 

\- Ryou Bakura.

∽

The brat is getting stranger and stranger. 

What's wrong with him?

I tried asking him if was okay but he just stared at me blankly. 

\- Mr. Bakura. 

∽

I think I found a way to let him out! At least, I assume the being is male. The voice sounded male. 

Anyway, make if I let him take over my body somehow?

I'll try it and see. 

\- Ryou Bakura.

∽

Ryou said he had a friend today. Strange. He's not very sociable. He seemed strange when he told me. He seemed... Different. 

\- Mr. Bakura.

∽ One Month Later∽

The black out's have gotten worse. People are saying I did things I didn't... At least, I don't remember doing them... 

Father has been acting stranger than normal around me. I've been able to meet the voice. He looks like me but with slight differences. 

He is nice so far. Sarcastic sometimes but that's fine. 

\- Ryou Bakura. 

∽

I want to talk to you. Is that okay?

\- Y B. 

∽

I found another message. 

He wants to talk to me. 

I went to the room. I called out for him. He came out of the darkness and nodded. He said his name was Bakura. That's my name. I told him and he said he knew. He said he would like his own diary. 

I bought him one. I promised him I wouldn't look inside it. 

\- Ryou Bakura. 

∽

Yes!

The fool is buying my nice act. He actually believes we are friends. He thinks he is sleeping while I took over his body to have some free time. 

The creepy father is getting on my nerves. I think it's time little Ryou move out. 

\- Bakura. 

∽

Father says I have to leave. 

Why?

I asked him and he said I needed to... So I packed up my stuff and started walking. I had saved up some money... Maybe I can make it slmewhreee 

\- FOOLISH Ryou Bakura.

∽

Fool! You'll get us killed!

I took over and helped us get to a safe place. I signed his diary 'Foolish Ryou Bakura' to let him know I'm disappointed and displeased. 

Ugh. 

Well, now we are in Egypt. It's nice here. Not as nice as Britain in my opinion but its better than having that creepy father around. 

I think little Ryou is going to have some more blackouts. I'm going to have some fun.

\- Bakura. 


End file.
